


Just One Bite

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Lmao just uploading and saving a shitty short short story for a class don’t mind me.
Kudos: 2





	Just One Bite

A black dog sleeps peacefully, curled up on the couch of the pitch black living room, only woken when she heard the soft pitter-patter of bare feet against the soft carpet, meandering to the kitchen.

There was a pause, the fumbling of hands in the dark, before the lights flickered on just as the beast’s eyes opened, revealing the silhouette of a human standing alone in the kitchen.

Four large paws padded across the kitchen floor, claws clicking softly on the cool tile. A fluffy black tail swished silently behind her before curling to her side as she sat herself down with a whine, big brown eyes begging the human above her.

They paid her no mind, too focused on plucking a fruit from a plastic container sitting on top of the kitchen island. With sluggish movements, they washed the fruit, using a small towel hanging from a cabinet door to dry it off before bringing the juicy orb to their lips.

Two triangular ears stood at attention as the beast watched with desperate eyes as her human pierced the soft flesh of a mottled green and red fruit with flat teeth. The thin skin gave way to juicy, pale flesh, teeth clicking as they closed over a morsel and met in the middle, pulling a chunk of the fruit into their mouth.

The sweet scent of the juices dripping down the human’s lips made the dog’s wet, black nose twitch, and a pink tongue darted out to sweep over a dark muzzle. She shifted back and forth on her two front paws in an anxious dance, whining again. 

Behind the thick lenses of their eyeglasses, two dark brown eyes glanced down at the beast before them, studying the wordless plea in her eyes, the slight tremble of her paws as they tippy-tapped on the tile.

They seemed to consider her for a moment, before swallowing. 

They took another bite, but this time, slender fingers came up to pluck the piece of fruit from their lips. Blunted nails dug into the soft flesh, pinching the tiny piece between an index finger and a thumb.

The dog’s rear wiggled, her tail loudly thumping behind her, ears canted forward and alert, her jaw flexing as a hand bearing a chunk of sweet-smelling flesh neared her maw.

Trembling with excitement, the beast opened wide, flashing rows of sharp, flesh-tearing teeth. Her maw closed gently over the spidery digits, teeth slightly grazing over soft skin before the human drew their hand back just in time.

A chomp, a gulp, and two eyes stared back at them again, even more desperate than they were at the beginning.

The beast had gotten a taste, and she wanted more.


End file.
